


a short skyeward fic

by achalk



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: At this point I don't even know, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achalk/pseuds/achalk
Summary: in conclusion daisy deserves better
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Grant Ward
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	a short skyeward fic

Daisy picks up Ward and quakes him into the sun. Fucking obliterated.

**Author's Note:**

> in conclusion daisy deserves better


End file.
